Redemptionagain
by Garbage Mammal
Summary: Oh, what! This wankers back? Ugh.. fine, let's see what excuse for a story he has this time.
1. Chapter 1

Warning, if you don't like exposition, just skip this part. I'll put some caution tape around the boring and drawn out stuff, so feel free to skip that. Or, if you want, i'll have a TL:DR at the end of the boring stuff, so you won't miss anything. Okay? Okay.

* * *

Okay, how do I start this story/update? A question to myself, check. Talking straight to the audience? Hey guys, it's Andrew/Garbage Mammal. Check.

Meta reference? Check. Checklists? Check. Cliche way to start it? Defiantly check. Okay, let's do this. I'm back. That's nothing new. I've been back like 100

times now, huh? Being back means nothing at this point, but still. For those of you who don't know, which I assume will be most of you, I used to be quite

involved in the whole DDLC fanfic community. Late 2016 early 2017 was my Prime. I remember back in August of 2 years ago, waiting patiently for the

next chapter of _love .chr, _man, what a story that was. Is it still going? I mean, i'm the king of milking stories, I made one that was like 23 chapters and it

should have been only 10. But I suppose _love .chr _is actually good, so it's okay to do that. Mine, not so much. I got around 2000 views on every story I put out, an

average of 200 views per chapter. It wasn't half bad. Unfortunately, my mother died during my time here, so I spiraled into a mild form of depression. Call

it a mid life crisis, but i'm only 24. Or, 21, cuz it was 3 years ago. Anywho, I had a mental breakdown, ended my story, and stopped posting for 2 years.

I don't know why I feel the need to do this, but I do feel the need. THE NEED FOR SPEED. The need to do something creative in my free time. I am a

college student, and yes, I know, 24 and still in college, but shhh! I took a gap year and went on a 5 year degree. But now it's summer break, and I

have fuck all to do. So, in the words of my favorite GTA character... Aw shit, here we go again. . .

Also, my writing style is really weird. If you don't like the way this story is written, it isn't changing any time soon, so, sorry.

Story . . . START!

* * *

TL:DR; I'm back, baby. Time for another shitty Fanfic

* * *

Our story begins in Japan. SURPRISE SURPRISE. They speak English though, for plot reasons. Now, time for the random name generator! Who will Anon

be? Lets find out, in Ameripan's favorite game show... WHEEL, OF, NAMES! Spin the wheel, Troy!

Who will it land on? . . .

...

...

It landed on...

...

...

John! Wait, this seems familiar... whatever! John is our main character. Also, Monika best girl.

John wakes up on a day like any other, he gets out of bed, and makes a cup of coffee. He didn't know this yet, but he was about to embark on a journey

unlike any other. A journey... into redemption. GET IT? CUZ THAT'S THE NAME OF THE STORY? HAHAHAHAH-

Sorry... that was very... 2017 of me. Don't expect that to happen again. Guess I just had to get the overplayed joke joke out of the way early. Okay, John

likes to walk to school. Why? Shut up, that's why. On his walk to school, he mainly stays on his phone. Big mistake, John. While John is too busy looking

at his twitter feed, he isn't watching the oncoming traffic. He has an unpleasant experience of getting hit by a truck at 22 miles per hour, which may not

seem like a lot, but when you get hit at that speed, and then after getting hit you get ran over, it can do some damage. Luckily, John didn't feel too much

pain, because he passed out after the initial impact. When he awoke again, he couldn't see any staff in the hospital. But he was in a hospital. Where were

the doctors? The nurses? This was odd. It was like The Walking Dead Season 1 Episode 1, but with less cuckolding. Either way, he gets up, and walks

around. Nobody. He walks outside. Nobody. But, this is weird. This feels wrong. Not the lack of people, while that was weird in it's own right, this was

even weirder. This feeling he was getting, had he ever actually been here? He couldn't remember. Actually, he couldn't remember ever being anywhere.

This is weird. After several hours of concentration, he remembers only 5 things. His name, John. His childhood friend is Sayori. Sayori lives across the

street. Pick words to make a poem, and this game is not suitable for children or people with heart disease. Wait, what? That doesn't make sense... whatever.

There were more pressing matters to attend to. He needed to find someone, anyone, to talk to. To figure out whats going on, and to figure out what to do about

his injuries. John wandered outside, and the first thing he noticed was that it was night. His initial response to this was shock. He was walking to school at 7:00 AM,

how could it be dark? He eventually realized that he was unconscious for quite some time, but this discovery was vastly overshadowed by what he found out next.

Everyone was... gone. Not like, dead gone, but like, cease to exist gone. You ever read Gone, by Michael Grant? Great book series, but it's kinda like that,

but instead of only adults being gone it's everyone. Okay, this is fine. Surely John can find someone, this isn't some sort of magic, this is real life. Yeah, this is real life,

things like this can't happen. John went from house to house, building to building, trying to find some sort of indication of human life. Police station, no luck. Mrs. Johnson's

house, no luck. Subway, no luck, but he did stop by for a lunch break. He didn't pay for his sub. What a douche bag. All the while, he is trying to convince himself

that this isn't real. "No, this is impossible. No way. I'm dreaming, I have to be. But then why am I so lucid? Is that what being in a coma is? Am I in a coma?

That would explain it... but if i'm dreaming, I can't make things up. I have to go off what I know, so if I go somewhere I've never been, I shouldn't see anything...

so why the hell could I see the emergency room of the hospital?" John ran all this through his head in a matter of seconds, all the while eating his sub. It mayo may not be

stolen, but it's good nonetheless. But then his mind drifted back to before, back at the hospital. He couldn't remember anything, or anywhere. And, what he did remember, it

was unintelligible, and weird. _"This game is not suitable for children or those with the faint of heart? Why did I think of that when I tried to remember things? And why did I _

_remember about how to make a poem?" _John isn't too bright, but he understands the worlds constants. 1. There will always be someone better than you. 2. Never trust

anything at face value, and 3. Expect the unexpected. So what? Why did I bring this up now? Well, what if I told you that I am about to gift you knowledge, the knowledge of

the future of this fanfic. I will give you a quote, and you must figure out what it means. It won't make sense, but later it will. This quote will come back later in the story, so

pay attention. John ran through this list in his head._ "The constants of the world, well, when people just vanish, and you feel as though you're going insane, the constants _

_of the world seem less consequential"_ Then, as he was walking and thinking all this, he found her. Brown hair, green eyes, and the perpetual bad guy or main character of

almost every fanfic about this game, Monika. But nobody else was with her, it was just Monika™️


	2. The chapter that fixed the text issue

So, John had just found Monika. Yes, you heard that right, the very same just Monika that everyone here knows about. Now, I don't know who you think best girl is. I couldn't care less. Monika is most powerful girl, hands down. Wanna fight me on

it? That's what I thought. You piece of shi-

Sorry! Have to keep the story PG 13. Even though it's rated M... shut up. Monika knew John would be there. She knew he would know who she was. She knew all these things. What she did not know is that John is strapped. He quickly put 3 caps

in her faster than you could say "Wait she's best girl". Even with Monika's reality bending powers, she could not avoid the pieces of metal flying at her at around 1700 MPH or, for the ones who have affordable healthcare, around 2735 KM/H.

Monika hit the ground fast, and made a sort of whale sound as she bled out. Kind of like a "Blemph!" kinda sound. She pulled up the console, but John knew these Jedi mind tricks. He played DDLC, why do you think he, A. is in this story, and B. shot

her on sight? He popped a couple more in her before she could type more than "Restore". Monika was done. John slowly realized what he had just done. He _killed_ someone. A fake person maybe, but still he killed someone! He had to get rid of the

gun. Evidence isn't good. He had to destroy it. You can't just toss it, they'll find fingerprints. Find a fire, burn it, melt it, take it apart, anything, just get rid of it. He finds an empty house, and throws the gun in the oven, and turns it on. He then went

house to house to find something to take, but he found nothing. John checked some other houses, and when he found nobody in the 4th house, he got a little suspicious. Nobody at the hospital, nobody in the houses, all he found was Monika, but

she's dead now. He slowly came to the realization that he was alone. The gun! He had to save the gun! He ran back to the house and turned the oven off. He grabs an oven mitt and takes out the gun. It was still in tact, but very hot. He put it in the

sink and turned it on. It sizzled a little, but after around 20 minutes, it wasn't hot anymore, and he took it with him while he walked towards his school. If his theory was correct, he should find 3 people there at some point. Can you guess if he will?

I'll give you around 30 seconds to make a decision.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

He did not find anyone there either. He checked every room, even shot his gun to see if anybody would come to the sound, but nobody. He was alone, and his one chance at someone else, he murdered. In cold blood. Guilt loomed over him.

What if Monika was innocent? What if she was just as confused as him? She was looking for someone to talk to, to help her? Was this her life? Nobody but her, and the other girls, but she was the only conscious one? Maybe death was a release.

No, he knew better. She only wanted to spend time with someone, death was an option but she never chose it. He had killed a victim of circumstance. How could he live with himself? Could he live with himself? Wait, was he the new Monika? Could

he help her come back? He couldn't seem to find a way to pull up the command prompt, but maybe he'll find a way to. John dropped his gun, and slowly walked out of the school. He wouldn't need it if nobody exists. He would visit the school at 3,

maybe the club still exists. He could at least talk to someone, even if they're fake. For the time being, he found a house, nobody in it, of course. He looked around, and found a computer. He logged onto a random chat room, and people were

talking. His heart jumped a little, he could get help! But his hope vanished as he realized nobody saw his posts. He was outside, looking in. He couldn't even see his posts. He outside the reach of the internet. At least he could play a game. Wait,

can he play DDLC, inside of DDLC? He downloaded the game from steam, and loaded it. He played the game to the first day, and as he finished his poem and woke up the next day, something changed. He felt something. Something pulling at him.

He felt compelled to look at his left hand. He looked at it. Nothing's changed. He thought about why he looked at it in the first place. He concentrated on his hand. He slowly saw something appear. He jumped out of his seat, and it dissipated. He

looked at it again, and it appeared again. He kept looking, and he realized it was a command line. Is this how Monika reached it? He wondered how to use it, but no matter what he tried, it wouldn't change. He gave up and wondered why this

happened now. He started thinking... he was playing the game, and ended the day, but he felt a strong urge to look at his hand. Maybe playing the game did it. He continued playing through when Sayori killed herself, and he felt another urge to look

at his hand again. This time, when he looked, it appeared faster. Progress! He thought about the letter A, and it appeared. He can write! He thought about food, he was very hungry. And the word food appeared in the text line. He then thought

the word "Enter", and the words disappeared, with the palm of his hand being replaced with "'Food' is not a valid command". He then realized he will have to think in Coding Language. Great. He had the idea that finishing the game might help him,

maybe making him a better coder, or making him a language he can understand. He kept playing, but never felt another urge like that. He looked at the time, and saw that it was 11:20 PM. He decided going to bed would be the best option. He

would have to learn programming code in the morning. Or maybe try to find another way to cheat the system. He went to sleep and woke up at 7 in the morning. He ate something, and decided it was time to take advantage of his loneliness.

He decided to raid every store he could find, and take everything useful. If nobody's here to care, and nobody is here to use it, what's the point of not taking it? He grabbed everything he needed, and headed back to the house he was staying in.

He put everything away, and wondered about how the power was still on. How could there be electricity when nobody is there to make some? And nobody's there to pay the bill, how could it stay on? He then decided that logic wouldn't apply here.

The time flew by as he tried to learn programming language. It took him about 3 days of doing nothing but learning things, but he eventually got enough to try again. He looked at his hand, and the screen popped up again. He first tried JavaScript,

and wrote, "**input** type="button" value="press" onclick=insert"pieceofapplepie"**/ **And thought enter. The code went up a line on his hand and a new line appeared. He looked around, and saw a piece of pie sitting on his desk. Progress

made, he ate the pie, and went outside. He saw the stores he once looted were stocked again, he was going to acknowledge the usefulness of it, but he was too excited. He wanted to finally undo a mistake he made 4 days ago. He reached the

body, it was decomposing and smelled horrible. He pulled the body away, and pulled up the command prompt again. He started to "type".

...

...

...

...

...

You wanna know what happened next? Well just wait a little and this cliffhanger will be resolved!


End file.
